What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger
by KikyoHaterz
Summary: InuYasha is a mere hanyou, but what if the sacred jewel is shattered and a shard is embeded in him? Will it make him stronger? Would his feelings towards Kagome change? In the end, will Kagome take the shard out of InuYasha and kill the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter One: The Boy**

The forest came into view as the fog dissipated. I looked around to see if the guy I had ran into was still following. I never even got his name.

I had found him pinned to a tree with an arrow through his heart. He had white dog ears and long beautiful silver hair. Something about him had drawn me to him. That was why I pulled the blasted arrow from his chest. I wanted to see what we would look like if he wasn't asleep and pinned to a tree. What I got was a mangy, rude, ungrateful half-demon.

I shivered as the fresh memory came to mind.

**oOo Flashback oOo **

I stumbled out of the well and looked wildly around me.

_Where the hell am I? Where are Grandpa and Souta? Am I even in the same town or city?_

"Grandpa? Stop playing around! Where are you?" I yelled and started walking around and looking behind the strange looking bushes and trees that I had never seen before.

I screamed and jerked my hand back from a snake that crawled out of an especially creepy plant. It looked up at me and flicked its tongue at me. Smelling me, I shivered, but kept my control in check.

_Snakes only attack movement. One false move and I could be a goner. I really, really don't want to die from a poisonous snake bite._

The snake continued on its way and I let my breath out. I had been holding it the entire time. I absolutely hated snakes. They were gross and vile. The way they slithered their scaly body's across the surface of the earth. Ugh. Disgusting.

I looked around and a tall tree caught my eye.

"The tree!" I exclaimed. It was the tree that had been on my family's shrine for god knows how long.

_I would know where I was if only I could get to the tree. Maybe Grandpa and Souta are waiting for me there._

I ran towards the tree and passed insects and strange animals that were larger then what I remembered them to be. Some of the bugs I remember were ten times their normal size. It gave me the royal creeps.

I yelped when something grabbed my arm and spun me around. I screamed when I saw two fangs come towards me. I pushed my hand in front of me and watched the thing flee from me. I gasped for air and panted heavily.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

I put a hand over my heart and looked up. I was at the tree. I was home.

I ran my eyes down the tree and they fell upon a boy in a red costume of some sort. I gasped and took a step back, tripping over something that hissed and shrieked as it ran away. I screamed and got back to my feet. I ran to the boy.

_Maybe he can help me if I wake him up. Maybe he can get me out of this hellhole. I want to go home. I want to see Grandpa and Souta. I want my mom._

I grasped the boy's kimono (if that's what you call it) and roughly shook him. He didn't wake. I frowned and noticed, then, that he had an arrow sticking out of his chest. I shrieked in terror and fell backwards. I landed on the hard earth and stared up at the boy.

_Was the boy dead? Did I hurt him even more by shaking him? Was he already dead before I shook him? Who killed him? Was it that fang person? Did it kill the boy? What am I to do?_

"Oh god," I whispered as I got back on my feet and stared closely at the arrow. It wasn't fake and it wasn't just in by an inch. It went all the way through him.

"I have to help him," I mumbled to myself and walked back up to him.

I grabbed a hold of the arrow and looked at the boy, praying to god that he wouldn't wake up and scare the crap out of me. That was just my luck to get scared and jam the arrow further through him.

My hand grasped the arrow as I cautiously watched the boy. He seemed to still be asleep, but I wasn't sure. It was difficult to determine when his chest wasn't moving and his skin was cold to the touch.

_Well, I can't just leave him out here to die. But what if he's already dead?_

My hand began to shake as the thought swam around in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to push the thought away. I tried my best to focus on the arrow and pulling it from the boy's body.

"One," my heartbeat quickened, "two," I could now feel my blood rushing through my veins, "three!" I felt my pulse pound in my head as I yanked the arrow from the boy's chest as hard as I could.

oOo

Well, that was chapter one. I really, really hope you guys liked it. It took me and my friend a while to think of it, but I think it's done its justice. Don't you think? Oh by the way, just in case I didn't mention this, this story is by Dee Zuki and Kikyohater90 combined to be known as KikyoHaterz. Obviously we don't like Kikyo. Sorry, just had to let you know what was up. I didn't want to leave you hanging and wonder why the heck it says "we" in some places throughout our story. Well, please send us your oh-so wonderful reviews. We love them you know. Cookies for all who read. Thanks and love yas.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two: Kikyo**

I yelled out in alarm as I was thrown backwards by some unknown force. I hit the ground and rolled over. I felt the arrow cut into my palm. I cursed silently and got to my hands and knees. I tossed my hair a side and looked up at the boy that was now hovering over me.

"Kikyo, we meet again," the boy said in a harsh, and slightly hoarse voice, "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked in cocky tone that told me that he wasn't glad to see me.

_Was he awake the entire time? Did I hurt him even more? He should be grateful, not angry. What's wrong with him?_

I stared into his golden amber eyes that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and felt myself go limp with fear and amazement. They were mesmerizing. They were absolutely, and unbelievable beautiful.

_Did he just call me Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?_

"I-I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome," I said in a strong, but slightly shaky voice.

_Why the hell did I just tell this boy my name? HE obviously doesn't want to get to know me on a personal level._

"Feh. Whatever you say Kikyo," he said once again.

_Okay. Now this is getting ridiculous. My name wasn't Kikyo and I sure as hell didn't want to be called that. That person's name was NOT my name. He needs to get KAGOME in his head, not KIKYO!_

"My name is not Kikyo! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" I yelled and felt my eyes darken. His stupidity was really starting to make me angry.

_Who is this Kikyo woman anyway?_

"You have the sacred jewel, Kikyo. Give it here!" he said as he cracked his knuckles and lengthened his claws, "you don't deserve them after what you did to me," he growled with hurt showing clearly in his eyes, along with betrayal that chilled me to the bone.

_What did I do to him to make him act like such a scary jerk? All I did was take the bloody arrow from his heart. Was that something to threaten me over?_

"No, don't. I'm not Kikyo. My name's Kagome for the last time!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I stared at his claws.

"I don't care who you are anymore. Just give me the fucking jewel!" he shouted, "I will get it, one way or the other," he replied as he stared at me with anger swirling around in his eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked in a shrill voice.

His eyes flickered a moment and I caught a glimpse of pleasure in his eyes. "Stand up," he demanded as he stared endlessly into my eyes.

"I can't," I mumbled.

"Why not?" he asked harshly.

"I think I twisted my ankle," I lied.

I was actually shaking so badly that I didn't think I could even get to my hands and knees. And I would surely collapse if I stood up.

He growled, making me flinch and raise a hand to block my face. "I'm sorry," I cried suddenly. I didn't want him to hurt me.

"What?" he said in a cracked voice.

I looked up and looked into his eyes. His eyes were swirling and twisting with different emotions that I couldn't place. I swallowed hard and tried to scoot away from him. He lunged forward suddenly and grabbed my arm .I screamed and closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain.

"You're not Kikyo, are you?" he asked in a soft voice that confused me. He seemed so nice.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," I sobbed. I was crying.

"Why does such a pathetic human possess the sacred jewel?" he asked in a tone that told me that he was serious again.

I opened my eyes and blinked away my tears. "What jewel?" I asked in a small, frightened voice.

"What do you mean what jewel? The Sacred Jewel. The Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel that you have in your possession at the moment!" he yelled in fury.

I whimpered and tried desperately to pull my arm away from him. I was trembling all over. I was making him angrier by every passing second. Everything I seemed to be saying was infuriating him.

"The Shikon No Tama is very important to the hanyous. Half-demons like me. It can turn me into a youkai. And that's exactly what I want. That's the reason why I'm going to take it from you," he continued screaming at me with fire in his eyes.

_The Shikon No Tama? Wasn't that the jewel that Grandpa said to be very special? It would grant anyone unbelievable power. If he got his hands on that, then the whole world could suffer because of it. I can't let him have it even though I have no idea where the jewel is._

I felt feeling return into my legs as my courage reached it's breaking point. I took a deep breath and stood up. The boy's eyes widened in shock and amusement before he masked them with anger again. I was amazed at how well he would mask his emotions.

_Oh my god! He's tall even when I'm standing up. How tall is he?_

"Give me it! And I won't have to kill you," he demanded as a grin formed on his face. It was almost like he _wanted_ to kill me. It was like he would have enjoyed slicing me into pieces.

"Never," I hissed, "I know if you were to get your hands on it that horrible things will happen," I growled in a threatening tone.

I spun around and started running for my life. My heart was pounding in my throat. There has to be a village around her somewhere. I will never give that demon, that hanyou, whatever he was, the Skikon No Tama.

**oOo End of Flashback oOo**

oOo

Well, that was chapter two. Surprisingly it didn't take us that long to think it up. I hope you guys like it. Pretty Please send us those lovely reviews we adore so much. We'd love you very much and lots of cookies will be rewarded. (lol) Well, if not, thanks for reading. It means a great deal to us that you took your time to read our story. We love ya. Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

**What Doesn't Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Three: Kagome's Rescuer**

"Stupid jerk. I'm lost and all alone because of you. I saved your sorry ass!" I shrieked suddenly in my anger.

My foot hit a twig and made me stumble forward. I yelped and smacked into a tree. I cursed and kicked the tree with my foot. I yelped again as my foot began to throb in pain.

"That was smart. Stupid tree. Stupid boy. Stupid arrow!" I grumbled, getting louder and louder as I spook.

I walked around the tree and kicked a small stone that flew off into some tall bushes. I stopped when I didn't hear it hit the ground, instead it sounded like it hit something soft, also human like. Like someone or something caught it.

I watched a tall figure rise from the bushes. I gasped and took a step back. I didn't like this thing. Not one bit.

"Who's the stupid boy? Hopefully it isn't me," the things deep cold voice drifted to me from the shadows and engulfed me in fear and anxiety.

I was frozen in place. I was afraid that it was that boy again. My heart was racing to hard for me to think and my knees were shaking from pure fear.

_I don't want to die!_

"W-Who's asking?" I stammered, my voice quivering slightly.

"My name is Naraku," he said icily, "what's yours?" he asked with amusement in his tone.

"M-My n-name? It's K-Kagome," I stuttered. I really didn't like this Naraku guy.

Naraku stepped forward into the moonlight. "So you're not Kikyo? That's interesting. You resemble her. Ah, I see. You must be her reincarnation," he replied thoughtfully in a low cold observing voice.

I watched as he slowly circled me and smiled that sort of smile that sent chills down your spine.

_I hope he isn't after the sacred jewel, too. I don't need _two_ guys chasing after me. One's hard enough to run from._

"Are you scared of InuYasha?" Naraku asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"InuYasha? I don't know an InuYasha. Who is he?" I asked in confusion.

"InuYasha was that stupid hanyou you broke the curse on," Naraku replied as he slowly grinned at his slight advantage.

The boy popped up in my mind. "InuYasha?" _So that's his name?_ "Why would I be afraid of that beast?" I asked with my confusion diminishing and my anger growing.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the jewel you hold inside you. You probably didn't even know you had it, did you?" Naraku asked as he took a step towards me.

"It's inside me? How on earth could it have ended up in my body? I didn't swallow it if that's what you're thinking," I said heatedly.

I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, but I wasn't certain what it was. I blinked and concentrated on Naraku. He was a handsome man, but he was lifeless and as heartless as a dead corpse. He was hardly even human by the feeling of him.

"No. I wasn't thinking that at all, Kagome. You're Kikyo's reincarnation as I mentioned before. She had buried her body along with the jewel, you see, and it concealed itself in you because of her," Naraku said as if it explained everything.

I sighed. "That doesn't tell me why I have half-demons such as you chasing after me. And it doesn't tell me how I get rid of it. I want to go home. I don't give a damn about this Kikyo person or her blasted jewel," I said in a strained voice. My patience was thinning by every passing moment.

"My… doesn't someone have a temper," Naraku replied in a monotone voice that chilled my blood with every syllable, "why don't you let me take the jewel? I can put more use to it then that mangy mutt can," he said and held out his hand to me.

I stared at his welcoming hand. "How are you planning to remove it?" I asked and looked back up into his loveless, greedy eyes.

I watched a strand of his dark brown hair wave in front of his face in an invisible breeze. "By any means necessary," he answered in a low chilling voice and was in front of me in the blink of an eye.

I yelped and felt his hand dig into my side. I felt his fingers wiggle under my flesh and hit something that made a TINCK sound. I jerked back and screamed "no" at him.

I heard him yell in agony as my hand glowed a purple color all of a sudden. I screamed as I was pushed back by an unknown force. I hit the found and put a hand to my side. The jewel was still in my body. I heard a twig snap and I snapped my head up and stared at the demon boy that was standing over Naraku's fallen body. He turned suddenly and set his amber colored eyes on me.

My breath caught in my lungs as I stared at the boy that had been so keen on getting the sacred jewel, but here he was, saving me from the demented monster named Naraku. Some of his hair blew with the light wind and made him look more like a god then a demon.

"InuYasha!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Do you always get in trouble, wench?" InuYasha asked, "first me, now him. If you wined up with someone worse then him then you're as good as dead."

"There's worse?" I asked as I winced from the pain that was shooting through my side.

"You got yourself hurt already? And badly at that. Lucky for you that I came along. You're losing a lot of blood, wench," he said and knelt in front of me.

I scooted away from him or at least tried to. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered and winced again.

"You _don't_ look like Kikyo. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter," he sighed as he continued to study me.

_Why you…Out of nowhere he starts talking about that Kikyo woman again. I wonder if that's the woman that pinned him to the tree. Or maybe she was the one that stole his heart before she shot an arrow through it. Maybe that's why he's so violent._

"You must have loved her, because you talk about her so much," I heard something that sounded close to a growl as I stared into his amber eyes.

"I care for no one," InuYasha growled in response.

"Oh please…" I started to say, but shut my mouth when he was inches from my face, "I didn't mean anything by it," I whispered and clenched my jaw against the pain.

"Feh. Come, wench. I have stuff to do and people to kill," he grumbled and yanked me painfully to my feet.

I gasped and let out a wounded cry as I fell against his chest. "I'm not some kind of dog you can jerk around, you know. I'm human unlike some people," I growled and pushed away from him.

_People? What did he mean when he said he had people to kill? Did that woman or man that pinned him to the tree still alive? Is he planning to kill me? Am I going to die?_

oOo

Well, that was chapter three. Sorry it took so long. I was busy thinking up chapters for another story and I got caught up. So how do you guys like it? Good? Bad? All right? Well, we love to read those reviews. We hope to hear from you. Love ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters

**Chapter four: Regrets**

"We must stop somewhere to see some old friends before I decide to kill you," InuYasha said, as if he had read my every thought.

"Why are you going to kill me? I didn't do anything to you. I only removed the stupid arrow from your chest. If I was thinking clearly, I would have left it there!" I yelled as he drug me behind him.

"Stop nagging. You'll just bring more pain down upon yourself," he replied as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a limp rag doll.

"OW! Put me down, you animal!" I screamed as I pounded on his back as sudden pain struck through my body.

"I'm a half-demon, stupid," he yelled back as he ran along the road I had been walking along.

"Don't call me stupid. My name isn't stupid! My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Can you say that or do you only bark like the stupid dog you are?" I asked cruelly.

"Shut up, wench," he growled as he jumped into the air.

I didn't notice as his feet left the ground. I was too annoyed by him calling me a wench. "My name isn't wench either!" I snapped.

"And I don't bark," InuYasha said in a threatening growl that came out of the pits of his throat making me shudder in fear.

"R-Right. What do you think you're doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're barking, idiot!"

"It's called yelling, wench, and don't call me an idiot."

"I can if I want. And it's called barking!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Make me!"

"I'm going to throw you off the nearest cliff if you don't shut your trap!"

"Good. At least I would get rid of you and the sacred jewel."

"Shut up!"

"No!" How many times do I have to repeat myself? I won't shut up and you can't make me!"

"I said shut up, wench!"

"Bite me!"

I shrieked when I felt his fangs sink into my calf. I drew my elbow back in reaction and hit his head. He yelped and fell forward with me, I ended up underneath him.

I coughed and waved my hand at the dust that surrounded us. Now my back hurts worse than my side does. I heard InuYasha groan and wiggle on top of me. I tried seeing where he was, but failed.

After the dust settled, I realized that his head was lying on my stomach. He groaned again and looked up at me. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the anger boiling in his eyes. I honestly was afraid that he was going to bite me again.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked heatedly.

"You bit me!" I cried.

"You told me to!"

"I wasn't being serious!"

"Well, next time don't tell me to bite you and you won't get bitten!"

"Maybe next time I'll run into a more loving demon!"

I watched his expression change. His eyes seemed to be forgiving and sorrowful. I found myself wanting to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," I said and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked.

I looked up; expecting to see anger in his eyes, but was shocked to see a softer side start to take over. "It was a reaction. I really wasn't expecting you to bite me," I said with a blush creeping into my cheeks.

I glanced up and caught sight of a white ear as he moved it. I leaned forward and winced, but gently grabbed his left ear. His eyes suddenly changed from a soft looking texture to a hazy one. He suddenly leaned into my touch.

I smiled and watched his eyes flutter and close. He was like an over grown puppy. He was so cute. Feisty, but cute.

He abruptly opened his eyes and pulled away from my touch. He seemed mortified and annoyed with himself for giving into my touch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he hastily stood up.

"I couldn't help myself. They looked so soft and they're the cutest things I've ever seen," I replied as I noticed that he was slightly blushing.

He opened his mouth then quickly shut it. "Get up! We don't have all day," he said and turned away from me.

"OK, ok. Don't rush me. Considering that you just bit the crap out of my leg, I have a good reason to be slow, that is compared to how fast you walk," I said as I felt my anger towards him start to pulse through my veins. He was such a pain.

"I didn't bite you _that _hard," he said in a smugly sarcastic way.

I had to hold back the urge of biting _his_ leg and letting him get the taste of his own medicine.

_The stupid hanyou or whatever he is has absolutely no manners. Not that I have any room to talk. He saved my life even though I was trying to bury my fist down his throat. I should be grateful, but I'm far from even being thankful._

"You drew blood and you act like its nothing! You didn't even say sorry," I said wrathfully. It was true. At least most men said sorry. He wasn't a man, though, was a stupid half demon.

"Dammit, Kagome, just get on my back," he muttered.

I realized then that he had said my name and that he had almost apologized. In a way that was sort of his apology. I smiled to myself and climbed onto InuYasha's back with his help.

I clung to his back for dear life as we soared over thousands of trees and as he effortlessly pushed off one branch to another. I looked at the sky and saw a bright star that seemed to wink at me in the distance. I sighed and leaned my head against InuYasha and thought of my home in Tokyo.

_Mother must be worried sick. And poor grandpa must be bored out of his mind without me there to bug him. Poor Souta. No one there to lift up his spirits when he walks to school._

I blinked back the tears and looked around. InuYasha had stopped jumping through trees and was running on foot towards a small gloomy village. I leaned my head up and felt firewood in the air.

"Fire," InuYasha said like I was an alien with the intelligence of a rock.

"I know what it is," I grumbled forebodingly. I'm really starting to dislike InuYasha.

He came to a stop in front of a rather small, odd looking hut thing. He dropped me and walked into the hut. I hit the ground and coughed and groaned. I was going to murder that demon when I got my hands on him.

I looked up and stared into the eye of an elderly looking lady that was studying me hard. She looked ancient. Like she should have been dead.

"Kikyo, I thought ye were dead," she said rather in a statement then a question.

"I'm not Kikyo," I growled as kindly as I could. The name Kikyo was staring to get on my nerves.

"Then what are ye? Are ye a demon?" she asked and threw some powder stuff at my face.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not a demon and I'm not that damn Kikyo woman. My name is Kagome!" I yelled. My patience was at its boundary lines. I was tired of this world. I wanted to go home.

"So this is the woman that ye brought to me? Ye not planning to destroy the village, are ye?" the old woman asked InuYasha.

"No. I brought her to _ye_ so _ye_ can heal her," InuYasha replied sarcastically.

InuYasha suddenly bent down and grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, more gently then he had the last time. "Ow! Careful, will you!" I yelped and covered the wound on my side.

"Careful, InuYasha. You'll make it worse," the old woman said and walked back into the hut.

InuYasha followed as he gently pulled me in the hut with him. I groaned and reluctantly followed. It was no use trying to fight him when I really couldn't.

OOo

Well, that was chapter four. WE NEED MORE REVIEWS! Cookies for anyone that gives us reviews. They will be very yummy. LOL. PLEASE GIVE US MORE REVIEWS! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5: The beginning**

"Sit there," the woman said as we entered, pointing to the rug thing in the middle of the hut.

InuYasha sat and yanked me to the floor. I growled and snatched my arm away from him. He gave me a death look and I lifted my chin and looked away.

_He's so childish. He's worse then Souta._

I looked at the woman, who had her back to me, and noticed that she was muttering something in an unknown language. I glanced at InuYasha who was staring into a water bowl that was sitting two feet from him. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the old woman.

I tilted my head to the side when I noticed that something was glowing in front of her and it wasn't the fire. I jumped when I heard InuYasha yell. I looked over at InuYasha and was shocked to see beads forming around his neck. They were glowing like the thing that old woman had in front of her.

"Kagome, the word of obedience please," the woman said suddenly.

I looked at her. "The what?" I asked as I noticed, all to well, the furious hanyou next to me.

"The word of obedience. Quickly, child," she said as I rose to my feet and backed towards the door.

I watched as InuYasha clawed at the beads that were solidly around his neck. I gasped when he fell towards me. I stepped backwards and fell.

"A…"_think, Kagome, what can you say that will make him obey_.

I got to my feet and looked directly at InuYasha. "Sit boy!" I said threateningly and visibly.

I jumped back when his face smashed into the ground. He laid there for a second, and then raised his head. My heart jumped. He looked even angrier then he had earlier. It looked like he wanted to shred me into pieces with his bare hands right then and there. I watched as he stood up. I glanced down at the face mark he left on the floor.

"Why you…" he started to say.

"Don't come any closer or I'll say it again," I threatened, making him stop in mid-sentence.

"What makes you think that you have control over me, wench? I can still kill you," he replied.

I heard a sickening pop and looked down at his clenched fists at his sides. He slowly popped each knuckle. I heard a loud POP and knew that he had popped his neck.

I looked up and held my chin high. "How can you threaten me like that? Just for that…SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His face smashed so hard into the ground that it broke the floor boards and it smashed several inches into the ground after that. I swallowed hard and heard him groan as he slowly raised himself up from the dust.

I heard him growl as he slowly looked up at me. My heart jumped to my throat. With the look he was giving me, I wasn't so sure the beads would hold him back.

My mind ran between running or shouting "sit" at him again. I chose running. I spun away from him and bolted through the woods, shouting "sit" six times for the heck of saving my hide.

I looked back and saw dust in the air. I screamed when I saw InuYasha burst through the cloud of dust and speed towards me. I looked away and felt my foot hit a rock. I flew forward and felt the tiny jewel that everyone was searching for POP out of my body.

I watched, in slow motion it seemed like, as the jewel slowly fell and hit the sharpest rock around. I turned my head and saw water and rocks about 500 feet down. I had tripped over a stupid rock and was about to meet my maker. I glanced to see if InuYasha was still coming, but I was blinded by the brightest pink light I had ever seen in my life. I watched as the jewel shattered into millions of the tiniest pieces. All of them but one seemed to scatter all over the world. The one that did not scatter was going straight for InuYasha.

"INUUUYAAASHAAAA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs but was too late. The shard hit him square in the chest, right beside his heart.

I looked back down and saw the water and sharp pointed rocks come closer and closer.

**Sorry I know cliffy. I just thought that maybe we might get more reviews and it would draw people in. So far the story has been going like the show with a few differences. This is where the story really starts to take shape and become unique. Well I hope you all liked it! Please give us your oh so wonderful reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Six: Not My Voice**

I watched as the rocks came closer and closer. My chest was aching from my pounding heart and all I could think about was that I was going to die…and InuYasha was going to follow me.

"Save me," I whispered.

I screamed when I felt something wrap around my ankle and yank me upwards, making my skirt flutter downwards, towards my breasts. I opened my eyes as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and hold me against a solid chest.

I looked over and stared into InuYasha's wonderful amber eyes and nearly cried. I studied his gaze and knew that something was wrong and that the jewel shard was already having an effect on him.

"Hold on tight," he grumbled and looked away.

I realized that he was leaning towards the side of the cliff and I leaned with him. He suddenly threw his legs forward, making him stand up right and swing me into his arms at the same time. I gasped and put my arms around his neck. I yelped when we suddenly stopped.

I looked down and saw that his foot was dug into the side of the cliff and he was standing on the other foot on a small ledge. I looked up into his eyes and he grinned almost seductively. My eyes widened and he pushed off of the ground, making me tighten my grip on him.

_He really is a half-demon. That's humanly impossible. Where did I go? What world had demons that looked so much like humans that it was hard to tell them apart from the actual human? Demons don't exist…then why is one holding me?_

I watched in amazement as the edge of the cliff came into view until we finally hopped over it. InuYasha landed and we looked glances. My knees buckled the second he let go of me and I collapsed against his chest. My lips were mere inches from his.

My heart was pounding in my throat and I was sure that he could hear it. "Sorry," I murmured and stood up right, pushing away from InuYasha.

I turned and heard InuYasha clear his throat. "You gave me everything that I ever wanted," he said to my back, "I've always wanted to get my hands on the jewel and now I have a piece of it imbedded in my chest. Maybe running into you wasn't such a bad thing after all," he said and I could hear the humor in his voice.

"What of that Kikyo woman? What of her? Surely you would have rather found her then me," I nearly growled. I was starting to really dislike this woman.

"Kikyo has been dead for fifty years…She died the day she pinned me to that damn tree. I watched her fall to the ground in front of me. I even watched as her sister, Kaede, cried out her name before she finally died. The memory still haunts my dreams," he admitted freely to me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I blurted out a second before my heart stopped for a split second, "do you really expect me to believe such lies, InuYasha?" I growled in a voice that wasn't my own.

"What?" he asked in a shaken tone that almost sounded hysterical.

I blinked and looked around. I turned and stared at InuYasha. "InuYasha?" I asked in confusion.

I had suddenly felt my heart go still and hatred and hurt fill my mind and soul. I had wanted to hurt InuYasha for some reason. I shook my head of the vile thoughts and looked into InuYasha's eyes. They were filled with bewilderment and anger.

I reached out to him and felt my knees buckle. I watched as he stepped out and caught me in his arms. I rested my cheek against his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was talking about," I said truthfully and wondered what I had said that made him angry with me.

He was silent for so long that I was almost positive that he was furious with me. I felt him swallow and take a deep breath.

"It's okay," he muttered in a soft tone.

I sighed and felt the world suddenly and violently spin. I went limp in InuYasha's arms and fell into darkness.

oOo

Well, that was chapter six for ya. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long for this post. WE've been pretty busy with midterms and a lot of others odd things that seem to make life more complicated. Well, thanks for being so patient with us. We really hope you enjoyed our chapters and hope that you continue reading. Love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter seven: Wounds that won't heal**

(InuYasha's POV)

"Kagome?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

_Why had she said those things? It didn't even sound like her. She wouldn't say those things. It almost sounded like…no. It could not be. Kikyo could NEVER speak through Kagome. It's just not possible._

I looked down at the young girl in my arms and sighed. She was beautiful. Just like Kikyo had been. She spoke her mind like Kikyo had, too. They seemed to be entirely different, but they had so many things in common.

"Kagome," the name rolled off my tongue and sent butterflies wiggling around in my stomach.

I suddenly looked down as the scent of blood rushed to my sensitive nose. Her leg was drenched in blood from her wound.

"Damn!" I nearly yelled and carefully picker her up bridal style. I had to hurry to Kaede's hut or Kagome would be sure to die from all the blood she had lost.

"Dammit, I should have paid attention," I said kicking my self in the ass for not noticing the blood sooner.

I ran into Kaede's hut and watched the old hag turn slowly towards me, as if she had been expecting me to come back. I panted quietly and tried to catch my breath.

"What have ye come here for?" the old hag asked with amusement in her voice.

"You wouldn't have that strange stuff that helps heal wounds ready would you?" I asked rather harshly.

"I just finished making the medicine. What have ye done to the child, InuYasha?" She asked as she hobbled towards me. I hastily clenched Kagome to my chest, not wanting to give her to anyone or anything.

"It wasn't my fault! The stupid wench dropped the jewel and then fell over a damn cliff. I had to rescue her and when we were safely on solid ground, she passed out," I yelled trying to defend myself. I felt Kagome rub up against my cheek, making me want her more than ever.

I looked down and saw Kagome's eyes flutter open.

"Kagome?" I whispered gently into her ear.

She looked up at me with glassy eyes. "InuYasha?" she murmured, "Why am I so cold?" she asked before she passed out again.

I looked up at the old hag and tried to keep my concern for Kagome out of my voice, "You have to help her, Kaede," I demanded in a voice that showed every concern I had tried to hide.

_Damn! Here I am trying not to sound concerned and I almost sound hysterical. She's just a bloody wench for Pete's sake. No. She's not. She's the girl that pulled me from my endless nightmares and dreams. She's the one that willingly pulled the arrow from my chest even though she didn't know about the demon inside me, waiting to be released. She's Kagome. Not Kikyo._

"Lay her here, InuYasha," the old hag muttered, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head, pushing away my thoughts and placed Kagome on a weird shaped bed. I stared down at Kagome and tried not to reach over and move her hair from her face.

"Ye may have to hold her down. This may hurt," Kaede said and waited until I had a good hold on Kagome's shoulder.

"Wait; let me get a better hold," I mumbled as I sat on her thighs and held her arms to the floor with my hands, "There."

I watched as Kaede pulled up Kagome's shirt slowly, almost painfully slow. My heart started to race as I noticed that a black cloth was covering her luscious, round breasts.

_What the hell am I thinking? Is this jewel making me horny or something? Ever since that damn shard entered my body, I can't seem to get Kagome out of my mind. Watching her skirt fly up when I yanked her towards me was torture. I guess not having anyone since Kikyo has finally gotten to me._

I suddenly heard Kagome scream and rustle underneath me, making the arousing images that popped into my head disappear. I put a little more pressure on her arms and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. My heart skipped a beat.

I suddenly felt a hot burning sensation on my cheek. I yelped and leaned down. Kaede was trying to put the green medicine on the cut on my cheek. Amazingly it did hurt. It felt like a hot poker was trying to melt the flesh off my cheek.

I leaned my head on Kagome's chest and waited for the pain to go away. I hastily squeezed my eyes shut. The pain dwindled as I listened to the rhythm of Kagome's heart.

I lifted my head up as me and Kagome caught each other's glance. She blinked and I watched a tear roll down her precious face. I came so close to leaning forward and licking the tear clear off her face, if it wasn't for Kaede slapping more of that damn medicine on my face.

"Dammit Woman! It hurts already. I don't need more," I hissed as I gave her a death stare.

She merely smiled and stood up, "I was only trying to help ye," she said and sat by a small fire; throwing another log into the dying flames.

I held my breath as the pain surged through my cheek. I hadn't realized Kagome's arms slipping out from under my hands until her arms were around my chest.

I gasped and looked down at Kagome. Not knowing what to do, I got to my knees, letting her legs free. I smiled and silently complimenting her on her flexibility and gently wrapped my arms around her.

(Kagome's POV)

I hugged InuYasha close, welcoming the heat that was radiating from his gorgeous body. It felt like I was lying in a tub of ice, my body was ice cold. I shivered and felt him unwrap his arms from around me. I sighed and pulled away.

I sat back on my heels and looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. I suddenly felt something warm drape across my shoulders.

I looked up at InuYasha's white shirt and knew that his kimono top was draped across my shoulders. I smiled and thanked him with my eyes. He nodded and stood up. He walked out of the hut and disappeared around the side of it.

I got to my feet in a rush and followed him. I ran out into the cool air and looked around for InuYasha. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked across and caught a glimpse of his silver hair blowing in the breeze.

I sighed and walked towards the stream. I gently jumped over it and continued walking towards the old tree. I glanced around and noticed that something was slowly creeping towards me from my right.

I quickened my pace and started jogging towards the tree. I looked over and saw that it was matching my pace. I ran and skidded to a halt under the tree where I saw InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" I asked in a fearful voice.

I gasped when he fell in front of me, "Yeah?" he asked.

I threw my arms around his chest.

"Something was following me," I whispered and started to shake.

"Hold on," he murmured in my ear and jumped back into the tree.

He sat on a branch and settled me in his lap. He pulled his Kimono over his arms and gently slid them around my back, letting me have access to his chest, to his warmth, to his beating heart.

"Sleep, wench. You'll need it," he whispered in my ear, as he rested his chin on top of my head.

(InuYasha's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Kagome's soft breathing. I looked around and noticed that it was still dark. I watched as a leaf fell from the giant oak tree, and swirled in a gust of wind and gradually floated towards the ground.

I sighed and felt Kagome rub her nose into my chest. I looked down at her sleeping form and could not help but smile. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping, almost like nothing could hurt her.

I felt something soft touch my arm. I looked over and saw a tiny feather lying on my bicep. I gently picked it off and watched as it floated into the air and drifted across the moon.

"Feathers remind me of angels," Kagome whispered, making my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, well, I've never believed in angels," until now.

"That's sad. I've always wanted a guardian angel. Angels are so cute," she yawned and cuddled closer to my body.

"Maybe you'll get one someday," I murmured and hugged her tighter.

"You'll probably be the last one to volunteer, too, huh?" she mumbled in a doubtful tone.

I pulled her closer to my chest, letting her know I would always be there for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled before falling asleep once again.

"Sleep well, Kagome, my love," I whispered to her before falling asleep myself.

_Where am I? What is this place? Where's Kagome?_

**That's chapter seven for ya! I hope you liked it! I know it is very long, but it's to make up for our last chapter, which was very short. Please leave tons of reviews! We love those oh so wonderful reviews! Cookies for all that give us good reviews!**

**Special thanks to: _InuYasha's- Puppy- Girl, Frilling Freak, Artemu's Lover._ We love you all and your wonderful reviews. Please send us more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Does Not Kill You Only Makes You Stronger**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter eight: Things to come….**

(InuYasha's POV)

I looked around and noticed the place was pitch black. For the first time in my life I was terrified. I had no idea where I was and could not find Kagome anywhere. I could feel my heart beating within the pits of my stomach, my anger began to rise. I could see nothing, and it appeared no one was around.

"InuYasha," I heard an oddly familiar voice say.

I steadied my eyes and glanced through the sinister dark that would not disappear, it consumed me and filled me with fear. Out of the nothingness of the dark, a bright light appeared, and my first love walked into the light.

"Kikyo," I replied in astonishment.

"Are you forgetting about me InuYasha? You're falling in love with that wretched Kagome, and forgetting about me, the one that truly loves you. The one that will never abandon you!" Kikyo replied in a voice that sent shivers up my spine. I had never heard her talk to me like that. It dug sorrow deep inside me. How could I leave someone like that?

"I could never forget about you, my Kikyo, my love," I replied as I walked towards her and embraced her gorgeous figure.

"Oh InuYasha, I have missed you so much, you have no idea how long I have yearned for this," Kikyo whispered in a voice that made me want to take her right then and there.

I glanced down in her stunning brown eyes. Our faces inched closer and closer together, until our lips found their way to each other. Her lips felt like silk, I didn't want to pull apart from them, but I had no choice. I looked around the area and felt safe with Kikyo; she was my one and only love. I was pleased, until another light appeared from the mysterious darkness.

"InuYasha, how could you!" Kagome screamed as the tears ran down her face like rain drops and as she began to turn around and run away from me.

"Kagome!..I," I replied trying to find the words. They just would not form. I thought I loved Kikyo, but when Kagome came into the picture, she sent waves of shivers up and down my body. She made me want to be with her instead of this dead corpse that said she was alive.

"InuYasha, I thought you loved me. You can't leave me, you said you wanted to be with me. You said we would always be together," Kikyo said as her eyes began to swell up.

"But Kagome….I guess you're right you are my first love," I replied feeling my feelings for Kagome being stomped out of my heart. I quickly shoved my lips onto Kikyo's once again, sending the same shivers I felt with Kagome, through my body.

"I love you InuYasha and you betrayed me, Kikyo isn't alive, I am. But you still would rather be with her," I heard Kagome sob in a far off distance. It was almost as if it was an echo.

"I hate you! You are a selfish bastard!" I heard her scream, something inside my soul dying at the sound of her voice and the words that she spoke.

I jolted away and fet my arms tighten around something soft and alive. My gaze darted downwards, my heart clenching when I felt something wet and warm drenching my thigh. My first thought was that it was someone dead. Kagome for that matter.

I enhaled sharply at the sight of Kagome's relaxed face and felt my heart clench even more_. She hated me? _My mind swirled with questions and I was almost startled when I took a deep breath and only smelt blood. Kagome's blood. Panic had an iron grip on me and I grasped her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Kagome," I murmured, my stomach clenching into a tight knot, "I need you to wake up. You're still bleeding. Did you know that?" I asked sounding more concerned then I had originally planned to.

"Ohh…Yeah, I guess my side is bleeding from earlier...when the jewel fell out," I heard her reply in a drowsy voice, right before she drifted back to sleep.

_I have to take her to Kaede. She doesn't look like she's going to last much longer._

As cautiously as I could, I picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other sercuirly across her back, so that I could keep an eye on her. Making sure she didn't...bleed to death. I took a deep breath and jumped from the tear we had been snoozing in and landed softly on the ground, my gaze darting to Kagome's slumbering face.

I ran then. The scenery passing me in a blur as I raced like the hounds of hell were snapping at my heels towards Kaede's hut. I didn't know what possessed me as I ran, but i didn't feel human. It was like the primal side of my being had taken over and the need to get Kagome to safety was my main concern. It was like...the demon part of my soul was controlling me.

I was slightly stunned when I nearly ran straight into Kaede's hut. I hadn't been thinking about anything except getting Kagome all better and hadn't noticed the hut looming towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and barged into the small hut, surprise making me hesitate when I saw Kaede waiting by the make shift bed as if she had been expecting me.

"InuYasha, what are ye doing here so early?" her expression smoothed out, though the clever gleam in her eye let me know that she knew already why I had come. "Are ye not enough of a demon to protect to child?" she asked. She was taunting me!

I growled, taking a step towards her. "My being a demon has nothing to do with Kagome's gushing wound. Yes, I was after the Shikon no tama, but I was not the one that placed the wound upon her side." I felt my eyes harden and I looked down at Kagome's frail body held close to my chest. "Help her, Kaede. I...her heart beat if fading..."

"Quickly, InuYasha. Lay her upon the bed." I looked up and meet the old hag's eyes and nodded sharply. I walked towards the waiting woman and gently placed Kagome's form amongst the matt like she was a fragile piece of glass that would shatter with any sudden movement. I looked on in amazement as Kaede reached forwards and lifted Kagome's shirt up and stripped it over her head.

My breath left my body as I stared down at her mounds concealed in what looked like black cloth. My nether regions stirred. They were bigger then I would have thought. I felt my cheeks redden at the thought and my member twitched in silent appreciation.

"InuYasha," I heard the piercing voice of Kaede say as she interrupted me from my disturbing thoughts.

I cleared my throat and reluctantly raised my gaze to hers. "Yes?" I snapped, embarrassment making my words more harsher then they should have been.

"Ye will need to go and get a stronger herb for me, the ones I have are not strong enough for her wound," she said, her features nor tone betraying if she had known of my unclean thoughts about Kagome/

"Feh, where are they?" I asked hiding any sign of fear or desie that I felt.

"They are in the forest where Kikyo pinned you to the tree, but be careful there is a hideous demon out there, it took Kikyo's remains," she said as her voice filled with sorrow.

_That is why she was up so early._

"Feh, don't worry about me. If that damn demon gets in my way, it will be sliced by my tetsaiga," I replied clutching the handle of my sword.

"Ye better leave now, Kagome won't last much longer," she replied warning me of how much longer Kagome had.

At that note I left without saying a word. I was determined to save Kagome, I didn't want to have to suffer the loss of her like I did with Kikyo.

_Why would anyone want Kikyo's remains?_

I reached the forest in a matter of seconds. I glanced around and grabbed the special herb. I turned around instantly and ran back towards the hut.

"Kagome you better not die on me, I can't loose Kikyo then you," I said as the thought of Kikyo popped into my mind.

_I can see why I got Kagome mixed up with Kikyo, they look so much alike. The same facial structure and everything. There's something different about Kagome. She seems to make life more fun, and she is full of happiness. _

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I saw smoke towering over the village, it seemed to be coming from Kaede's hut. I picked up my pace even more, and felt my demon blood start to pulse through my veins.

"Kagome better be alive," I said to myself, racing to the hut.

**Sorry it took us soooo long to write this chapter. I know so far it is almost like the show, but these events lead up to a really good story. It will just take a few more chapters. Dee Zuki and I have been working on it, the main problem is school. IT SUCKS! Anywayz, leave us your most wonderful reviews, cookies for our last reviewers and cookies for who replies to this chapter! Love ya! **


End file.
